Yandere Brawl
by Exotos135
Summary: Based on JumpJump's webcomic The Loud Comic. Cristina and Luan have a confrontation.


_In the middle of an abandoned warehouse..._

A particular youth entered through the main door with surprising nonchalance, and she took a couple more steps inside as the door closed on its own. The kid was none other than Cristina, who looked around for a bit before she took out a letter... And a shadowy figure appeared.

"Hmph, the letter told me to come here, but I don't see whoever send it anywhere," Cristina remarked as the figure walked to her and took out a kitchen knife. "Alright, Ronnie, I'm in the warehouse, what do you-"

The figure revealed itself to be Luan Loud and then swung her knife straight for Cristina's heart... Only for the redhead to jump out of the way, and then land on top of the knife like a freaking ninja.

"So, this is how it works, huh?" the redhead asked derisively. "You forge a fake letter and bring me here just to murder me in order to get Lincoln's love. You did the exact same thing with Ronnie, Luan, can you be more original?"

"Why do you think I brought a kitchen knife instead of a baseball bat?!" the comedian growled.

The prankster swung her knife up, sending Cristina up in the air. However, just as she tried to stab the redhead, Cristina narrowly missed the attack and landed right next to Luan's face. "Wow, I didn't expect to see the great comedian Luan Loud raise her voice," the redhead remarked mockingly. "You feel frustrated, don't you?"

Luan gritted her teeth as she swung her knife some more, trying to stab the girl as she nearly effortlessly dodged every attack. Granted, the fact that Luan swung her knife rather slowly probably had something to do with it.

"You're frustrated that all of your planning and plotting has lead you basically nowhere with Lincoln, isn't it? How you essentially murdered Ronnie Anne for nothing?! How once the truth comes out, all the effort you put into this single goal of yours will be rendered null?!" Cristina mocked, flashing a smirk of smug malice. "Then suffer for it, Luan Loud, because once you're out of the picture, I'll succeed where you have failed! I'll even make sure to kill you the same way you killed Ronnie Anne, just for some added irony, only instead of a baseball bat..."

Then Cristina leaped high in the air, took out a machete from her back and then swung it down. "You'll get a machete down your throat!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

However, Luan managed to block the weapon with her knife and managed to clash with Cristina as the girl hit the ground and attempted to overpower her. "Now listen up, you little ginger leprechaun-" Luan hissed.

"I'm American!" Cristina growled, clenching her teeth.

"Whatever!" Luan growled, managing to get the upper hand against the redhead for a little while. "Trying to chew me out on my plans is not going to work! After all, I'm quite the jawbreaker!"

And as the comedian giggled at her own joke, Cristina overpowered her and pushed her back, letting her take out her phone and dial someone. Who was this someone?

The police.

"Hello, officer?" the girl greeted, changing her voice to sound utterly frightened. She then dodged Luan's attacks as she continued to talk. "Help me! A psychopath has kidnapped me and taken me to an abandoned warehouse! Not only is she trying to kill me with a knife, but she's trying to kill me with terrible jokes!"

"Bitch, if I'm going to kill you, it's going to be by laughter!" Luan hissed.

"Come as quickly as possible!" Cristina finished.

With that said and done, the redhead put her phone on her pocket and clashed with Luan's knife. "Game over, Luan!" the girl proclaimed, flashing a satisfactory smirk. "No matter what happens next, the police will have us cornered, and we won't get out of this without going to jail in the process!"

"Whatever, I'll just escape!" Luan responded. "You know how most prisons nowadays are made of cardboard!"

"Really? I thought they were made of concrete-"

"It's a figure of speech!"

And the fight continued with both participants swinging their metallic weapons against each other, clashing several times until Luan managed to stab Cristina in the shoulder hard enough to make her scream. However, her satisfaction was cut short when Cristina stopped screaming and started laughing.

"Haha, and to think you killed Ronnie because, as you said, violence won't win Lincoln's heart," she chuckled, causing Luan to take a step back in shock. "Well, you're stabbing me, in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, where you planned to kill me! What excuse do you have now!?"

This made Luan leap straight for the kid, who simply leaped high in the sky, landed right on top of Luan's knife and spat right at her face. Literally!

"Hey Luan, some elementary school kids called," Cristina scoffed, placing her machete behind her back as she jumped off the knife. "They want their sense of humor back!"

Then Luan narrowly dodged the redhead's attack. "Oh yeah? Well, the devil called," then she leaped up and tried to slash Cristina in two. "And he wants his daughter back!"

But Cristina simply dodged again and the duo continued clashing weapons, gaining some slash and stab wounds as the battle went on and the police gathered outside the warehouse. By the time the duo managed to notice this, they were both exhausted and covered with scars, with a couple of said scars bleeding.

"The police are stationed outside," Cristina stated.

"They got the building surrounded and they will come in soon," Luan added.

In that moment, the duo laughed, knowing that there were only 2 ways this could end, and in both of them, one of them died. So they gripped their weapons and dashed towards each other...

Then, the police-alongside Lincoln-barged into the building, only to find Luan, bruised and beaten, crying next to Cristina's corpse. So of course, Lincoln immediately ran to... Cristina's corpse. "Oh my gosh, what happened?!" Linc exclaimed, checking out the body to verify it was dead. "Who... Who would do this to her?!"

Then Luan coughed. "Oh, sorry Luan," Linc immediately left the body and helped his sister get up. "Do you know what happened?"

"I-I came here to help Cristina, and then the psychopath attacked!" Luan answered, pulling off her best "scared damsel" voice. "I tried to save her, but it was too late, and I'm so sorry!"

"I-It's okay, Luan, everything's going to be fine," Lincoln replied as he guided Luan out of the building. "For now, let's go back home."

Luan nodded, then internally chuckled as the police started to investigate the building. And once they left everything as it were, including the body, Cristina... Suddenly stood up, took the knife out of her head like it was nothing.

"Wow, Luan sure gave me a headache!" the redhead remarked, scratching her head as she chuckled. "Oh well, another day, another try, I guess."

And so the redhead vanished into the shadows, almost as if... She had never been there in the first place...


End file.
